eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Henchmen in EEnE Z
This article contains all the henchmen used by all sides, be it evil or good. This article also details minor villains that were only seen for one part of an episode (see: Proto-Metal Sonic). Robotics 'Androids' Androids were the primary choice of henchmen for Kevin and Utonium back in the Heritage Saga. They came in four distinct flavors. 'Prototype Androids Sets A, B, and C' These Androids were silver, gold, and white in color, respectively. They all had infinite Ki, but were too weak to land any truly critical blows on the E-fighters. They died in one or two blows each. Sets A and B only appeared in Episode 1, while Set C appeared last in Episode 6, where they were promptly destroyed by Ed's Lazah. 'Prototype Androids Set D' These Androids were white in color, and could absorb Ki energy. However, they only appear in Episode 3, where they are easily dominated by the heroes using the Kaioken x2 (x3 if they were Corey and Drew). 'Complete Androids - Perpetual Energy' Androids that belong to this class are Androids #1-4, #7 to #11, #14, #15, and lastly #17. They never run out of Ki. These Androids are strong enough to withstand the heroes' attacks, for the most part, but they are still destroyed by a Kaioken level. 'Complete Androids - Energy Absorbers' Androids that belong to this class are Androids #5, #6, #12, #13, and #16 (Dr. Gero). These Androids can absorb energy, be it by Ki attacks or by leeching it right away from the opponent. These Androids are still destructible, and it appears there is a limit to how much energy they can absorb, as seen in Episode 8 when #13 is unable to absorb Kaioken x5 Edd's Full Power Masenko. Extra Androids: Are a mass-produced by utoniu,he's only appeared in the episodes 24 and 34, 'Other Robots' This part of the article briefly details the other robots seen in the series. 'Proto-Metal Sonic' Proto-Metal Sonic is the enemy Corey fought at the end of the School Wars. It was programmed to defend the SuperSchool Core, and nearly killed Corey before Corey used his hidden power (FSSj transformation) to defeat him. Now, the heroes wouldn't have any trouble at all dispatching him. It seems to be heavily inspired (or even ripped off from) Eggman's own Metal Sonic. Biologically-Created henchmen This part of the article details the henchmen that were biologically created, like the Saibamen. 'Saibamen' These portable plant-like henchmen were used over 1,000 years ago by Frieza's army, though they were rumored to have been wiped out when Frieza's empire was destroyed. However, Korematsu, a scientist from the School Wars, discovered and perfected the technology needed to re-create the little terrors, though they were much weaker than they were all those years ago. They come in a variety of colors, but they are commonly green in color. They can spray acid from their heads, as well as self-destruct. They've been seen in this level only in Episode 4, as Kevin plants them at their training side. A self destruct from one of them proved powerful enough to nearly kill Double D, and only a Senzu Bean could save them from death. 'Super Saibamen' These were created in a last-ditch effort by Korematsu. They were strong enough to take on Zach and Drew during the School Wars, but once the two got angry, they were demolished. At the time of their creation, they were the strongest soldiers the teachers had to offer. The newest model of the "Super" class Saibamen were last seen in Episode 13 under Eggman's control, and much more powerful than they were five years ago-however, the Saiyans didn't even need the Kaioken x2 to beat them. Category:Characters